


Last Breath

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dubious Morality, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Old Fic, Short One Shot, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: Ryeowook is stalked by a phantom presence.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 14





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from 2012 on Asianfanfics.
> 
> Found this in my old files and realized it never got ported over to Ao3! Thought I would re-post it for anyone who liked this one. I tweaked some of the syntax, grammar, and descriptions. Otherwise it's in all of its 2012 glory. Bless.

_Shallow breaths_

_Sweat slickened skin_

_Cold fingertips_

_Burning chest_

He lurched violently eyes clenched shut as jaw muscles spastically locked. Veins fought against soft skin, slithering and whimpering to escape. Thin, shaking fingers grasped shirt, jerking at the material desperately. Damp bed sheets twisted around his slender body, binding him like chains.

But then he froze. His limbs went stiff, pulsating veins fearfully stopping their duel. The vicious battle ended, the man slumping and releasing his tightly fisted hand.

“Ssh...” Icy fingers soothed his neck, hard knuckles running down the sloping throat to his smooth, teasing chest.

The bedroom door opened, hallway light spilling onto the carpet and messy white sheets. A calm figure leaned against the doorframe, gazing in at the figure looming over his dearest friend. “Why are you here?” he whispered harshly.

A faint chuckle ghosted cold air over the sleeping one’s sweaty face. “Why do you think so?”

“I already told you and all the others that you can’t have him. He’s not meant for your lifestyle. He’s meant to be here with me.”

“I doubt that,” the cold being remarked, “he’s calling out—”

“—no he isn’t!” he hissed, struggling to keep his voice low.

There was a short pause and then the open window was shadowed as the unwelcomed visitor departed.

The man sighed, closing the door to the bedroom before settling down on the bed. He pulled the small, unknowing male towards him, clutching tightly as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. “While I’m here, I’ll protect you,” he whispered.

***

“Don’t go pissing Sungmin off,” a pale, fair haired person scolded, swinging his legs precariously over the skyscraper’s edge, “he’ll just make a big fuss and it’ll be even harder for you to get what you want.”

The darkly clad figure smirked against his complaining companion’s throat, fingers pressing against the prominent jaw. His eyes were lowered over the smooth skin, tip of tongue flicking out. “You could handle Sungmin and then we’ll both be happy,” he replied, free hand slipping into the older man’s shirt to roam freely over the defined muscles.

“Why would I be happy if I had Sungmin? He’s the biggest obstacle—holy fuck, Kyuhyun!” he gasped, wincing at the vicious attack on his neck. Blood gathered around the pounding wound, spiraling up and into a waiting mouth. His prey struggled only for a moment but then gave up; holding his breath in hopes it would end soon.

The sound of ripping flesh filled the night air. Kyuhyun licked his reddened lips, not bothering to clean up the mess. “I should’ve fed on Sungmin,” he scoffed, stepping away and leaning back against the stone railing, “I’ll do that next time, Eunhyuk.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Eunhyuk growled, wiping up the careless wound inflicted upon him. “And next time find someone else. Humans have sweeter blood so why are you always attacking me?”

Kyuhyun didn’t respond.

***

“Ryeowook, you can take a ten minute break,” Sungmin whispered against his ear, grinning as he watched him jump in surprise.

Wide dark eyes gazed up at Sungmin. “Oh...okay, thank you,” he smiled, flicking honey blonde hair out of his face.

“Are you feeling alright?” Sungmin asked, touching Ryeowook’s arm. He tried to minimize the worry in his gaze but failed.

Ryeowook tilted his head, hand brushing against his manager’s cheek. “Are you...?”

“Y-Yeah,” he answered quickly, pulling Ryeowook closer, “but last night you were sweating a lot in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?”

A soft laugh fell from his lips. “I’m fine Sungmin-hyung.” He patted his shoulder before drifting away, headed toward the backstage of the music hall.

Ryeowook dropped into a lounge chair, leaning back and rolling his sore neck. A vending machine whirred beside him, being the only sound in the empty white hallway. This was probably his favorite place in the entire building. No one else ever bothered climbing the three flights of stairs to this secret floor.

In fact, the building was rather odd. The operating elevators only reached the fifteenth floor and left the remaining three floors to stairs. Ryeowook had only found the place one day when the elevators were too busy and he needed to get out quickly. As the door to the stairwell closed behind him though, his eyes landed on the flight upon flight of steps leading farther up.

Ryeowook stretched his arms out, yawning. “It’s so late,” he mumbled, gazing out at the city skyline. A floor to ceiling window faced him, stretching across the entire length of wall. Beyond the glass were various dark buildings with lit up squares here and there. He let his mind vacate, falling under the haze of the night.

It had been a lie when he told Sungmin there was nothing wrong. Ryeowook had been feeling strange for weeks. During the day he found it hard to focus yet during the night his body wouldn’t listen to him.

Sometimes he would be burning and other times it would feel like he was freezing over. At that point, Ryeowook prayed he wouldn’t be tempted to sleep. But...every night he fell under without fail. All his dreams would be of fire or ice – sometimes both.

“How are you feeling right now?”

Ryeowook opened his eyes slowly, the voice speaking to him far too familiar. There was something so wonderfully soothing about it. The rich bass sent comforting vibrations through his mind as if coaxing him... “Warm,” Ryeowook replied softly, his limbs heavy and unmoving even as he watched the handsome person approach him.

The dull, lifeless skin shouldn’t have been unattractive, along with the shockingly black locks and hungry, full lips. Yet, he was beautiful. The contrast was breathtaking. His black fur hat was tipped slightly off-center, blending into the messy tresses.

“Oh?” that velvet voice mumbled. He placed his leather gloved hands on either arm rest, one tightly clothed leg gliding between Ryeowook’s white clad thighs. A pale pink tongue slipped between parted lips. His body bent forward, larger frame engulfing Ryeowook as the space between them diminished. “If I set you aflame,” he allowed the tip of tongue to trace his prey’s jaw, “would you protest?”

Ryeowook winced at the momentary feel of molten heat searing his muscles. “I—,” he trailed off as the last bits of energy left his body.

“If I iced your veins,” Kyuhyun tipped the fair haired man’s chin up, “would you resist?” He smirked at the weak, uneven breaths Ryeowook released. “Do you want to come with me tonight?”

Abruptly, Kyuhyun jerked away from the dazed young man, gently pressing against the window. He grimaced, lifeless eyes rolling to where Sungmin stood with arm outstretched, gun smoking.

“I told you already,” he snapped, “don’t come near Ryeowook. He’s not for you.”

“On the contrary, he is for me,” Kyuhyun drawled, languidly pushing off the glass to approach Sungmin, “There is only one person he is meant to be with. No matter how much you wish that person is you...” He dodged another bullet, listening to the acute sound of glass shattering behind him.

Ryeowook’s eyes flew open then, panic filling the large orbs. “W-What was that?” he stammered, scrambling to stand only to feel his body fall forward.

Strong arms caught him, holding him flush against a hard, steely frame. “Good boys sleep for a long time,” Kyuhyun whispered, cold lips grazing Ryeowook’s ear, “so sleep. I’ll be back for you soon.”

“K-Kyu,” Ryeowook mumbled drowsily, fingers curling softly around his black blazer, “—hyun.” Then he slumped forward, face fitting perfectly against his chest.

Sungmin’s jaw slackened. His eyes narrowed, gun lowering. “How does he know your name?”

“I told you,” Kyuhyun cradled Ryeowook close for only a moment longer before laying him down on the couch, “he is for me.”

***

Sungmin gazed down at the black box in his palm. From time to time he would twirl the object, listening to the soft thumping of its treasure shifting beneath the velvet and silk. He sat on the couch, contemplating what to do as the days grew shorter and Ryeowook’s behavior grew stranger and Kyuhyun’s patience was wearing thin.

“That’s a dumb ass idea,” Eunhyuk stated, crouching before the edgy beauty, “you’ll just lose your little friend and piss off Kyuhyun in the process.”

“There’s nothing else I can do though!” Sungmin cried in a whisper, teeth grinding as he squeezed the ring box. “I can’t let him take Ryeowook. Why did he have to pick _him?_ There are so many others Kyuhyun could choose from, so why did he have to choose Ryeowook?”

Eunhyuk sighed, plucking the box easily from his teary eyed friend. “I don’t know, but if he wants someone, there’s nothing even _you_ can do Sungmin. Just let it happen. Just let Ryeowook go.”

“There’s plenty I can do,” he argued, but even the force of his words couldn’t compel the truth. Sungmin stood up then, eyes widening as he shoved Eunhyuk angrily. “He’s here isn’t he? You were just distracting me!”

He watched Sungmin run towards the hallway, head shaking back and forth slowly. “Pointless...”

This was supposed to be the part where he realized taking Ryeowook’s humanity was wrong. Kyuhyun should have put aside all of his selfish desires, so the one he desired could continue living and dreaming in a place where heaven and hell may still exist. He would wish the best for Sungmin and his tragic love as they end up together, happy and content to die someday.

Screw that fucking fairytale.

Kyuhyun wrapped one arm around Ryeowook’ waist, tilting his neck up. “Do you think I might feel regret for taking away your life?” he inquired, mouth ghosting over a pulsing vein.

“No,” he slurred.

“Good.” Then he was driving teeth into Ryeowook’s soft flesh.

Ryeowook writhed beneath Kyuhyun, all screams muffled by the black gloved hand covering his mouth. His back arched off the sheets, fingers digging into the bed. The sensations that had always dominated his dreams were now real and more horrific than ever.

Carefully, Kyuhyun withdrew his blood soaked teeth, lapping up the dark liquid trickling from the puncture wounds. He moved his hand away from Ryeowook’s lips, lightly pressing a kiss to that weakly gasping mouth. “You will be mine tonight.”

“W-Why?” he asked hoarsely, eyes closing as the flow of blood attempted to adapt.

Kyuhyun drew Ryeowook up, holding him against his body. “Because you’re already mine,” he stated, “you’ll feel it soon. As for now, sleep.”

The door burst open, Sungmin huffing and worried. “N-No,” his voice broke, “you—how could you?”

Kyuhyun chuckled, smirking and carrying Ryeowook towards the place he entered from. “Were you looking for a warning? I was going to come as I pleased. That day finally arrived. Try and be happy, Sungmin.”

He lunged, only to feel them slip from his fingers. Black mist dusted Sungmin’s empty hands. He slammed his fist into the floor, hardwood groaning at the force. Cold wind blew his hair back from the tears running down face. “Why _him_?”

***

Kyuhyun packed the earth, tossing the used shovel at Eunhyuk. His eyes rested on the makeshift grave for a few seconds. Perhaps, if his pupils weren’t missing life, you would be able to see something strange pass through that hard gaze.

“How long do you think it’ll be?” Eunhyuk asked, twirling the dirty shovel in his hands.

Bare branches whimpered in the chilly woods, rubbing up against one another unpleasantly. Light poured down from the silver crescent in the sky, shining upon the fresh site. Kyuhyun closed his eyes briefly before turning around and walking away, “However long I wish.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Eunhyuk muttered, sighing and trailing after the retreating figure.

Kyuhyun licked his lips, tasting what was left of Ryeowook’s last breath.


End file.
